


¡Qué noche la de aquel día!

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Parody
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Albus está cansado de vigilar a los alumnos en el baile de Navidad y piensa que es hora de desfasarse un rato.





	¡Qué noche la de aquel día!

El Gran Comedor estaba repleto de alumnos, bailando al son de la música.

Sin embargo, el que mejor se lo pasaba era Albus Dumbledore. Estuvo toda la noche vigilando que los alumnos no hicieran nada raro —nada de alcohol, manitas, maldiciones imperdonables, lo típico—, pero llevaba demasiado sin asistir a un baile y, ¡qué carajos!, tenía que disfrutar.

Aunque más bien se estaba desfasando. Le había birlado a la profesora Trelawney su petaca con Jerez. No le extrañaba que la profesora de Adivinación estuviera enganchada a ese delicioso brebaje, porque le hacía sentir con ganas de comerse el mundo.

—Que no me digan en la esquina ¡EL VENA'O, EL VENA'O! —canturreaba, meneando el culo, sin soltar la petaca.

En ese momento, llegó Snape con su cara de pepino metido en el culo, e intentó calmarle el bailoteo. Snape acabó contra la pared, con cara de espanto, acorralado por el meneo incesante de las posaderas del director frente a él.

—¡Di mi nombre, baby! —exclamó, sin dejar de bailar— ¡DILO!

—¡ALBUS!

—¡Oh, sí! Sabes que te gusta…

—¿Pero qué coj…?

—Yo quiero marcha, marcha, tú quieres marcha, marcha. Queremos… ¡MARCHA!

Lejos de escaquearse, Dumbledore le agarró por la cintura, bailando detrás de él. Sin saber ni cómo ni por qué, todo el profesorado acabó haciendo la conga.

A día de hoy, Dumbledore sigue sin saber cómo acabó en la Torre de Astronomía, con sus gayumbos de gatitos como único atuendo.

Y me temo que nosotros tampoco queremos saberlo…

¿O sí?


End file.
